


Алмазные грани

by Nemhain



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Bloodplay, F/M, Light BDSM, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-23
Updated: 2013-05-23
Packaged: 2017-12-12 18:03:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/814421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemhain/pseuds/Nemhain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Несмотря на свой сильный характер и железную волю, мисс Фрост всего лишь женщина, и больше всего она боится одиночества. Но игра, в которой она - не последняя фигура, не прощает таких слабостей.<br/>Написано на кинк-фест.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Алмазные грани

Прошло около двух недель.  
Эмма помогла Леншеру сориентироваться в «наследстве» Шоу и теперь они «зализывали раны», обживая один из домов неудавшегося революционера. Коттедж был огромен, парк при нём – ещё огромнее.  
Ксавьер откурсировал себя и своих ребятишек в родовое поместье и обрезал все контакты с правительством. Не самое плохое решение, хотя надеяться, что их позабудут – глупо. Телепат совершенно точно не надеялся. Но ему тоже было что «зализать» и нужно было время.  
Азазель сжимал и разжимал в ладони воздух. Он не верил в Леншера. Он не верил в Ксавьера. Его раздражали дети. Если бы он знал, что такое депрессия, он бы сказал, что он – в депрессии. Азазель предвкушал эту Третью Мировую. Это был шанс! Но нет. Из-за простой человеческой мести все скатилось в паршивый фарс! Мир мог сгореть в пламени не хуже адского, прорвались бы границы и тогда … но нет! А ведь Эрик не глуп… Но хватит ли человеческой жизни, чтобы вновь построить махину Апокалипсиса? Ха! У Шоу на это ушло две. И хоть Леншер не глуп, Ксавьер – тоже не глуп. Пока эти два умника будут играть в шахматы, песок времени будет течь через пальцы! Ксавьер не обладает мутацией, позволившей бы ему жить бесконечно, но и Леншер – тоже.  
Азазель сжимал и разжимал в ладони воздух.

Алмазный свист настигает его через две недели. Ему нет смысла появляться, но сказать, что ему совершенно неинтересно, как дела у Леншера и компании, было нельзя, и он появляется. Правда, Эмма Фрост дожидается его в гордом одиночестве.  
Азазель ухмыляется: эта женщина умудряется всегда выглядеть как обложка журнала. На этот раз, это какой-нибудь летний выпуск: Эмма расположилась на лежаке у бассейна, белый купальник, усыпанный искусственно выращенным жемчугом, идеальная прическа, очки в белой оправе, которые, однако, успели измениться с тех пор, как он видел её в очках в последний раз, бокал Космо в изящном захвате пальчиков. Не женщина, а сплошной обман: такая хрупкость – такая же твердость.  
\- Новая модель, - она поправляет очки свободной рукой. Да, она всё ещё пытается играть в игру «мы-оба-знаем-что-я-могу-тебя-читать». – Здравствуй, Азазель.  
Он склоняет голову в издевательском полупоклоне: мисс Фрост никогда не отличалась тактичностью – она читала всех, всегда и вне зависимости от существующих или не существующих договоренностей. Однако, кого она действительно могла прочитать? Это вопрос.  
Азазель думает, что ему очень интересно, что же дальше.  
\- Я удивлена, что ты явился…  
\- Я начал скучать.  
\- От тебя это звучит так, что ещё немного, и мы могли бы получить массакре где-нибудь в Нью-Йорке или Вашингтоне. Потому что ты – начал скучать.  
Азазель думает, что это – неплохая идея, хоть и бессмысленная. А ещё что всё-таки неплохо бы узнать, что происходит сейчас.  
\- Теперь мы – команда Магнето.  
\- Мы?  
\- Я, ты, Риптайд и эти … девчонки, - уточняет она.  
\- Он предложил мне что-то, что может меня заинтересовать? – Азазель присаживается на край лежака. Эмма сгибает ногу в колене, демонстрируя изгиб бедра. Он – не в «их» команде, и она об этом прекрасно осведомлена.  
\- А разве нет?  
\- Мне интересно, что он предложил тебе, что ты пытаешься сейчас что-то предложить мне. Что-то, что могло бы меня заинтересовать, - он внимательно изучает рельефы тела Эммы и, в конце концов, проводит ладонью по внутренней стороне бедра женщины.  
\- Убери руку! – мисс Фрост дергает ногой, ударяя его по спине, не атакуя, а возмущаясь.  
\- Как прикажет госпожа, - смеется Азазель.  
Он видит в её глазах голод. Раньше у неё был Шоу. Его атомный огонь заставлял её кровь нестись по венам, но теперь … Судя по всему, Леншер не собирается делиться своей кровью.  
Каноны приписывают ему кроме прочего и то, что он научил женщин соблазнять. Он – явно нехороший персонаж, определенно. А Эмма – явно хорошая ученица. Определенно. Но учителя ей не переиграть.  
Азазель повторяет движение ладони кончиком хвоста, видя, как напрягается мисс Фрост – сперва от опасения за свою бархатную кожу, потом от легкой волны наслаждения. Да, Белая Королева, надо быть точной в своих словах.  
\- А что если я прикажу?  
\- Приказывай.  
\- Разомни мне ступни.  
Она предсказуема. Даже её страсть – жестка и тяжела, пусть и искрит, как алмаз. Но Азазель не прочь поддаться. В конце концов, ему было интересно. Бессмысленно, но интересно.  
Он опускается на колени возле лежака и берет в горячие ладони её левую ступню, поглаживает, а потом начинает прожимать точки, разогревая и … Мисс Фрост выдыхает так, будто с её плеч гора упала.  
\- Прекрасный цвет, - комментирует Азазель: ногти на пальчиках Эммы цвета чистого, сверкающего на солнце снега.  
\- Благодарю…  
Он сильно проводит пальцами по прогибу стопы. Женщина давит тихий стон удовольствия.  
Азазель ухмыляется и поднимает стопу к лицу, проводит кончиком языка вдоль плюсны к щиколотке, а потом возвращается к пальцам ... Эмма всё же не выдерживает. И цедит длинный стон.  
Азазель приступает к массажу другой стопы.  
\- Как трудно оставаться живой, мисс Фрост. Труднее, чем кажется. В твоих жилах нет жизни… - он ласкает её кожу горячим дыханием. – И поэтому тебе нужна чужая.  
\- Заткнись.  
Он продолжает согревать её ноги. И холод камня отступает.  
Следующий приказ – тоже предсказуем.  
\- Разденься.  
Азазель поднимается, оправляет тренч, а потом начинает нарочито медленно расстегивать пуговицы. Но и это – слишком быстро для Эммы. Её дыхание учащается, будто она всё отчетливей видит приближающийся поезд, а с рельс сойти не в силах. Тренч падает на пол, вслед за ним – черная майка. Мисс Фрост едва слышно охает: Азазелю знаком эффект, какой оказывает его мускулистое тело, будто залитое кровью и шрамами. Ужас, отвращение, самоубийственное желание прикоснуться… Она не выдерживает и встает, откидывает его руки с ремня и расстегивает его сама.  
Азазель хватает её за талию и разворачивает спиной к себе. Хвост змеей вьется по бледной ягодице женщины, вычерчивает петлей загнутого кончика круги на плоском животе, и, в конце концов, безапелляционно срывает иллюзорный кусок тряпки, признанный последней модой трусами купальника. Куда-то туда же отправляется и лиф. Полные упругие груди ложатся в мужские ладони, и Азазель тихо смеется: как всё-таки хороша эта женщина. Эмма тихо постанывает и выдыхает протяжно, когда хвост мутанта, все ещё сложенный небольшой петлей, касается её плоти и начинает уверенно ласкать нежные ткани.  
\- Ты … не слушаешься, Азазель, - вспоминает, однако, она.  
\- Я слышал, - шепчет тот ей на ухо, отвлекаясь от вылизывания беломраморной шейки, - что плохих рабов наказывают.  
Он проводит языком по краю ушной раковины, заставляя мисс Фрост вздрогнуть.  
\- Верно, - она плавно поднимает руки, заводит их себе за голову, и обнимает Азазеля за шею, а потом … алмазные пальцы впиваются в красную кожу на плечах мужчины. Тот тихо шипит: он не боится боли, он любит её. Боль говорит о том, что ты – всё ещё жив. Всё ещё борешься и существуешь.  
\- Проси прощения, - требует она. И нажимает сильнее.  
Азазель выдавливает то, что она хочет слышать:  
\- Умоляю…  
Эмма убирает руки от его тела и подносит их к лицу. По пальцам стекает темно алая кровь. Она облизывает указательный правой руки. Кажется, что в его крови куда больше металла. Но мисс Фрост внезапно находит вкус в этом резком, чуть ли не болезненном ощущении меди на языке. И как красиво смотрятся эти темно алые разводы на её бледной коже… Она обхватывает ладонями шею, проводит руками по ключице, по груди, поверх рук Азазеля, останавливается на животе ... когда слышит за спиной тихий рык: она и не заметила, что мужчина замер.  
\- Азазель, не останавливайся, - она оглядывается через плечо, чувствуя, как вновь зашевелился его хвост.  
\- Как прикажет госпожа, - шепчет мужчина. Лицо его расколото кривым оскалом, в котором видна борьба Азазеля с его желаниями. Такая сильная, что Эмме становится страшно. Особенно, когда кончик хвоста царапает её бедро и ведет прикосновение вверх.  
\- Не смей … - приказ непроизвольно превращается в мольбу.  
Азазель кивает, наклоняясь и вовлекая мисс Фрост в аккуратный, но глубокий поцелуй. Женщина и не замечает, как оказывается распростертой на полу. Между её спиной и твердостью плитки лишь незнамо когда и кем скинутое с лежака полотенце.  
\- Азазель…

Сполох перемещения…  
Нет, не её комната. Коридор особняка на третьем этаже, где находится её спальня. Мужчина вжимает её в стену, жадно стискивая её бедра ладонями… От этого и осознания, что Азазель только что-то ошибся в перемещений от ощущения её желания, мисс Фрост срывает окончательно. Она целует грубо, врываясь в его рот своим языком, сминая его губы, выжирая тихое рычание из его глотки, оплетает его торс своими ногами. Мысли окружающего мира все сливаются в единый стон. Она чувствует его напряжение через ткань и единственная мысль, которая ещё подвластна ей – «Возьми меня! Сейчас же!».  
Какой-то шум … хлопающей двери? Смазанная мысль Риптайда, живущего на том же этаже, «Что за черт?!»… его ярость, окрашенная замешательством и желанием…

Сполох перемещения.  
Под спиной Эммы – что-то мягкое. Одна рука исчезает с её тела, она протестующе стонет, хотя и помнит, что ему надо избавиться от остатков одежды. Через красное плечо она замечает синие, с фиолетовыми разводами, стены – всё-таки, её комната.  
Азазель утыкается лицом её в шею… и начинает слизывать собственную кровь с её тела. Он делает это жадно и неистово. Эмма никогда не подозревала, что прикосновения языка могут быть грубыми… Она царапает его плечи снова, размазывает кровь по его спине, шее. Мужчина отвлекается, чтобы поцеловать её.  
«Трахни меня!»  
Четкий приказ ровно в мозг. Эмма не задумывается, что у кого угодно от посыла такой мощи мозги превратятся в яичницу. Она хочет только одного.  
Азазель же делает, что она просит. Он входит в неё уверенно, не давая отступить, подхватывая под поясницу, не давая отстраниться. И Эмме даже больно… наверное. Но он скользит губами по её плечам, легко целуя, и она растворяется в этом ощущении. Внутри неё разгорается огонь. Безжизненность камня и ощущение засилия чужих мыслей в голове исчезают. Есть только бурлящее, поглощающее желание Азазеля – обладать ею. Есть только стенающее, безграничное желание Эммы – отдаться ему.  
Азазель двигается сильно, размашисто, заставляя двигаться с собой, иначе – сломит своей мощью. Он успевает целовать её, заставляя дышать вместе с собой, иначе – выпьет душу. Эмма только и успевает следовать за ним, мстительно царапая его кожу и стоная. Она держится за него, боясь, что если отпустит – не будет больше ничего, что сдержит его и её. Хотя она точно знает, что это – не так.  
Ей жарко, на её лбу проступает испарина. Она слизывает с красной кожи красную кровь, ещё более соленую от его пота. Он вылизывает её окровавленные губы.  
Наслаждение и напряжение скручивают каждую клеточку в теле…  
Крупная дрожь пробивает их тела молнией… Ещё… ещё… ещё немного.  
Азазель сбивается с ритма и почти сразу замирает… Эмма умудряется поймать его взгляд: пронзительные голубые глаза не видят ничего, в них только эйфория. Это становится последней каплей. Она падает в пропасть оргазма, расползающегося по её телу, заставляя каждую частичку её вопить от наслаждения, граничащего с болью.  
Это - длится несколько секунд. Вечность. Пламя бушует внутри.  
Эмма с трудом вспоминает, как нужно дышать. Но первый вздох, похожий на стон, стоит усилий. Ей нравится тяжесть навалившегося на неё Азазеля. Она не хочет, чтобы это кончалось. Чтобы он – уходил. Чтобы вместе с ним ушла память о том, что значит – быть живой.  
Азазель делает глубокий вдох. Его грудная клетка, кажется, становится вдвое больше. Он дышит шумно… Эмма внезапно понимает, что мужчина тихо смеется. Он приподнимается и ложится рядом, притягивая её к себе. Взгляд мисс Фрост падает на царапины на его груди. Она не может удержаться: легко проводит пальцем по одной. Он едва заметно вздрагивает.

Азазель думает, что она – неповторимо красива и хороша. Даже жаль, что это – многогранная красота безжизненного алмаза.

Эмма думает, что Азазель думает, что он - останется. Она чувствует, как по его плечам, телу, в его душе застревают крючья с прочными нитями, свободные концы которых держит она.

\- Я скажу Эрику, - обольстительно улыбается женщина.  
\- Когда он предложит мне что-то, что может меня заинтересовать.  
Эмма Фрост вскидывает взгляд и встречается с ухмылкой Азазеля. Нет никаких нитей, крючьев и её власти. «Мы-оба-знаем-что-ты-не-можешь-меня-читать», говорит он ей.  
Азазель оставляет после себя боль и негу во всем теле, красные сполохи и привкус соли и меди на губах. Алмазная Леди старается не думать о том, что точно такой же вкус – у её одиночества.


End file.
